They Followed the Same Star
by SugarLeigh
Summary: This story, which is probably going to end up quite long, follows the adventures of a young gnomish woman and her friends. There's action and humor in heaping doses, romance, frienship, and danger. Enjoy!


**They Followed the Same Star**

_Obligatory note: This being and all, it should be obvious that this is a work that, while mine, is based on the world concept and ideas of World of Warcraft and therefore I have no rights yadda yadda I just wrote it because I enjoy it. So don't sue please cuz I'm not stealing. (For anybody who is curious, I haven't read the books as of now, and so I base mine solely on the game, which I'm much enamored of. The main character is named after my character, so if you play, say hi to me on Cenarius!)_

_Here's chapter one-more to come, much more!_

The fading light was creeping under the doors of the tavern and Myndi watched dust motes dancing in what looked like her own personal slice of sunset. She picked up her drink, brought it to her lips, but put it back down again without taking a sip. She hadn't really been interested in the local specialty ale, to begin with, but the barwench had been so happy to reccommend it to her that she had ordered it anyway, bidding her bring the smallest cup she could find. That small cup had turned out to fill both her tiny hands and looked to hold enough ale to make her drunk for a season. Some gnomes could hold their alcohol with the best of them. Myndi was a lightweight.

She looked about the bustling room, trying to muddle out a solution to her problem. She had to get to Redridge, but she'd never make it alone. Not that she was incompetent; quite the contrary, she'd been sent because of her talents as a mage. But a young lady gnome, even a mage, had little chance of surviving such an arduous trek alone. The trail she had to take now, out of Duskwood, was full of packs of dangerous animals that were known to attack travelers. Against a single enemy, even one many times her size and strength, Myndi felt confident, but there was little she could do against a group of them. Hence her stop at the tavern. She was looking to recruit.

The long gryphon ride from Ironforge had been paid for by her mentor, who'd sent her on this wild goose chase. But Duskwood was as far as he could send her. "I have faith in your skill, Myndi," he'd told her, "and I know you will find a way to Redridge to carry out my task. I'm too old to go myself now, and besides, I'm needed here. I'm counting on you."

She had been glad to go. For a long time she'd had itchy feet and been eager to travel, to "go out into the world to seek her fortune," as they always said it in fairy stories. She wanted to see the world, perhaps even to find a place in it. She allowed herself a small shiver of delight. She was really doing it, now, she was on her way! Reaching into her bag, she checked to make sure the letter was there for the thousandth time. It was.

"Redridge," said a rich, booming voice behind her. "I've been there a few times, it's a lovely place, by my reckoning. It's only a few days' journey." She turned to see a middle-aged dwarf next to an elf maiden who looked even younger than herself. She looked a second time in surprise- there was an enormous bear beside the dwarf, lying dociley near his place at the table. The dwarf, then, must be a hunter. She'd heard of their bonds with their beasts but this was the first time she'd seen it.

She scooted from her chair and made her way to their table._ I'll just go ahead and ask them, right out_, she thought. _No use beating around the bush about it._ "Excuse me," she said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help overhearing you. I need to get to Redridge, myself, but I can't make it there on my own. Could I please accompany you two? I promise not to be a burden and we can part ways once we get there."

The pair looked down at her. The elf looked a bit surprised but the dwarf only smiled and gave her an appraising look. _What honest eyes he's got_, she thought to herself. Immediately afterword she wondered what brought such an odd thought into her head, but then she could only admit to herself that she just felt it. He had a gaze that made her feel at ease and she relaxed under it.

The elf looked at her more briefly and a bit less thoroughly, but nodded her head decisively and turned to the dwarf. "I think it's a good idea," she said, and her voice and general manner spoke of zest and enthusiasm. Well, all right, in all honesty, the best word to describe her was peppy.

"Well, now," the dwarf said, rubbing his chin through the thick red beard, "another traveler could certainly be useful. What can ye do, Lass?"

"I'm a mage," she told him. "And I'm not a bad cook either if that's what you mean."

At this the dwarf laughed, a hearty, happy sound. "You get straight to the point, and no foolin'! I like you, my wee Lassie! If Caine approves, you can come."

"Caine?"

"Yes, where is he?" the elf craned her neck, looking all about. "I don't see him anywhere, maybe he wanted us to meet him outside. Let's go, Devon."

"Ach! Where are me manners?" the dwarf said suddenly in dismay. "Lass, this young maid beside me is Wynnda, a talented druid even at her tender age, and I am Devon. And this," he added as he gestured towards the bear, "is Bruin, the best companion ye could ask for." He extended a large hand, marked with years of use but surprisingly soft as she met it with her own.

"I'm Myndi, and it's nice to meet all three of you."

"Let's go find the big guy," Wynnda said, and the travelers trooped out of the tavern into the wide main street of Duskwood, where by now the only available light was coming from lanterns, set on poles at intervals. They headed towards the smithy, so Myndi supposed this "big guy" needed to have some armor repaired. A warrior, no doubt.

And a warrior indeed he was. Caine was an impressive human male, massive of chest and shoulder with a strong jawline and close-cropped brown hair. He listened to his companions and looked at Myndi with doubt written all over his face.

"Aw, please, Caine, it'd be nice to have another girl around," begged Wynnda. "I mean you know I like you but come on, it's a real testosterone fest when we have to be on the road for a long time. Even Bruin's a boy, for cryin' out loud!" Myndi giggled in spite of herself. She could tell she'd like Wynnda.

It was easy enough to see the others were all for her inclusion to the party, but she could also see that Caine was the acknowledged leader, and wouldn't be convinced of her usefulness by anything but a show of force. _A nice enough fellow_, she thought, _but a big brute nonetheless. I suppose there's nothing else for it. _Myndi sighed inwardly. She didn't really like to do this. Nevertheless, she had to get to Redridge, and she couldn't make it alone. She'd play his game, and win it too, on his terms.

"All right, then, if you're so sure I'm useless, why don't you take me on? If I beat you, I'm in. Does that sound fair?"

Caine snorted. "You? You! _You_ against _me?" _He looked down at her. He was tall, as humans go, and she was an average-sized gnome, making the distance between their faces all but laughable. She met his gaze evenly. Her eyes danced as she grinned up at him. He was impressed with her foolhardy bravery, not that he would have admitted as much, but the thought of this tiny, cheerful gnome woman beating him was absurd.

"Me," she said earnestly. "Against you. A duel."

"But... but look at you. You haven't got any combat training. Your aren't in armor. And come now, how powerful can you be, at your size? I could pick you up one-handed, tuck you under my arm, and carry you a mile without sweating."

She backed up a few steps, bracing herself into a stance he couldn't recognize, her palms stiffly at attention, one held in front of her and the other rigid at her side. "Try it," she dared.

Unluckily for Caine, whose life had previously been spent largely around fighters and whose upbringing was centered around fighting, he hadn't yet had the opportunity to see much magic. His knowledge of it was passing, at best. He'd never witnessed arcane missiles before, so despite her stance he was wholy unprepared for what happened as he reached Myndi and bent to lift her.

The ball of arcane energy met his midsection with a force that knocked him off his feet and into the air. He flew backwards and landed with a decided thump directly onto his back, where he lay stunned, the air knocked forcefully from his lungs. He stared at the sky, dumbfounded.

Suddenly Myndi's face obscured his vision; she was standing behind his head, bent over him. Smiling sweetly, she poked him gently in the nose.

"And that," she said, "is why we don't mess with magi."


End file.
